kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Crispinophur
Crispinophur is a great, powerful and ancient wizard. His full name is Crispinophur, but prefers to be called Crispin because it's easier for him to remember that way, and his memory isn't what it used to be. His only companion is Cedric, an owl who helps him keep his house and thoughts in order.KQC, 2nd Edition 452 Background Crispinophur is a mysterious personage. Some say that he was already an old man when time began. There is also a tale told in Daventry that Crispin was the main instigator and leader of the first withdrawal of folk from the Other World to the world of Daventry, and that the place of their arrival was in front of Crispin's house.KQC, 2nd Edition, 452 He lives in Serenia now, forgotten by most people in the world. He prefers to be called Crispin. Cedric is his familiar, servant, and companion. It said by the people of Daventry that Crispin's house is as old as the beginning of time, and that Crispin himself was already old when time began. He is a member of the Society of Wizards, and possibly its leader. Crispin practices magic that relies much on words. Words such as "Open Sesame!", "Hocus, Pocus, Aliocus!", "Abracadabra!", "Shazam!", "Etaoin Shrdlu", Alakazam! Alakazoo! Alakazee!, Higgledy, Piggledly, Pooh! and "Ia' R'lyea! Cthulhu fhtagn! Ia'! Ia'!" are examples of words that contain much potency. Derek Karlavaegen, who has met Crispin, writes that he suspects Crispin is not as old as he looks, as feeble as he appears, nor as forgetful as he claims. Derek says that Crispin is the most powerful magician he has even encountered--his mind keen and deep, and his body an illusion to put all off their guards. He also feels that Crispin is much, much older than his appearance.KQC, 2nd Edition, 452 After Graham's family was kidnapped, Crispin helped the king out by offering him his Magic Wand, a piece of magical white snake, and the help of Cedric. He couldn't help Graham in person, and had to attend to an emergency in a neighboring land, but promised to keep an eye on Graham during his journey. Crispin had learned what happened to Graham's family. He then embarked to set things right, and battle the evil Mordack himself. He was too late for that task, but not too late for King Graham and his family.KQC2E, pg 316 Crispin arrived after Mordack was slain and explained Mordack's plan to force Alexander to reverse the spell upon Manannan. Having researched the spell Mordack used, Crispin was able to restore the royal family and their castle to normal and revived Cedric. Crispin then teleported Princess Cassima back to the Land of the Green Isles and the royal family back to Daventry. Some believe Crispin and his familiar are really the legendary Merlin and Archimedes living in Serenia under assumed identities. Personality and traits If Crispin actually is Merlin, this would also make him Crispin a legendary necromancer. Crispin is also said to be a great warlock which may support this. But its not entirely clear what full broad range of spells or types of spells each of these classes/titles exhibit. Graham received advice from the friendly old warlock, after Cedric brought him to Serenia. If Crispin's beard were any longer, he would be unable to walk for fear of always tangling it around his ankles. He walks stooped, assisted by a staff, with short slow steps. His eyes, though, are clear, bright blue, almost iridescent. There is a keeness and sharpness behind them, in strange contrast to his constant forgetfullness. It is as if he is playing the role of old fool.KQC3E, pg Noteably, in most of his depictions his eyes appear 'dark' (however he does wear glasses that appear blue in some versions of the game, and his eyes do appear dark bluish in Quest For Daventry). Titles, nicknames, and aliases *Grand Wizard *High Wizard *Wizard *Crispinophur/Crispin *Merlin See also *Crispin (NES) Behind the scenes Crispin's name is occasionally spelled 'Crispinopher' Inexplicably, Crispin knows about the Land of the Green Isles, and knows how and where to send Cassima there. Clues in the King's Quest Companion may suggest that the first withdrawal took place less than 1,000 years before KQ1 (when compared to details from KQ6's Guidebook). This would suggest Crispin has lived roughly 1,000 years within the world of Daventry (not counting however long he lived before the withdrawal), so he is at least 1,00 years old. A reference from Crispin himself, suggests that it is at least a millennium (but he suggests longer 'millennium or so'). However, other details may imply it took place many eons ago, this could suggest he is even older. Crispinophur (unofficial) Crispin (unofficial) References Category:Wizards Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Withdrawal Category:Magicians Category:Masters Category:Ancients Category:Warlocks Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Characters (KQT) Category:Characters (QFD) Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers